minions_of_mirthfandomcom-20200213-history
Immortal Commands
These immortal commands will only work offline in the single player game, but they are still fun to use and can help you save tones of time in your online play. For example : You might want to test a build at it's max. your not sure if sharman cleric warrior will be stronger than sharman cleric monk. With these cheats you can make your toons TRI 100/100/100 and then enchant all the armour cause you can grant all the foci and items to do it. you can have all the rarest of rare loot and items. These cheats will save you hours and hours making sure when you start playing online you already know what build and items you need and want. Either way these are helpful to have posted up on the blog i hope you guys get some use out of it. /gm playerinfo Retrieves the ip (if the user is connected), publicname and avatar name of the specified user. /gm mute Mutes the specified player. They will no longer be able to use any of the chat channels on the server. /gm unmute Unmutes the specified player. They will be able to use any of the chat channels on the server. /gm ban Bans and kicks the specified user from the server. /gm unban Unbans the specified user. /gm kick Kicks the user from the server. IMMORTAL COMMANDS /imm getplayerpassword Retrives the specified player's password (by publicname) /imm setplayerpassword Sets the specified player's password (by publicname) /imm grant This can be used to grant a user a given role on the server. Possible roles now are: Guardian and Immortal Examples: /imm grant KBro Immortal /imm grant Avannir Guardian /imm deny This can be used to deny (take away) a role from a user. Possible roles now are: Guardian and Immortal Examples: /imm deny KBro Immortal /imm deny Avannir Guardian /imm spawn Spawns the designated mob at the nearest spawnpoint. Examples: /imm spawn Istri Sansmil /imm spawn Grave Ghoul /imm despawn Despawns every mob in the zone. /imm gimme MONEY Slips you a cool 1000pp on your current realm /imm gimme PLEVEL Will give your active character levels in her primary class. If you don't specify how many levels to gain, it will give you one. Example: /imm gimme PLEVEL 10 /imm gimme SLEVEL Will give your active character in her secondary class. If you don't specify how many levels to gain, it will give you one. Example: /imm gimme SLEVEL 10 Note that your secondary class cannot exceed your primary. /imm gimme TLEVEL Will give your active character in her tertiary class. If you don't specify how many levels to gain, it will give you one. Example: /imm gimme TLEVEL 10 Note that your tertiary class cannot exceed your secondary. /imm gimme SKILL Increases your active character's skill levels by the amount specified. Example: /imm gimme SKILL 100 /imm gimme Gives you the specified item. Example: /imm gimme Blightborn Hide Boots /imm tp Teleports you to the specified zone. Valid zone names are: trinst, trinstsewer, mountain, kauldur, anidaenforest, temple, swamp, jakrethjungle, wasteland, hazerothkeep, desertmohrum, talrimhills,arctic Example: /imm tp trinstsewer /imm kill Damages the mob you have targeted for 100000 points of damage /imm worldaggro Turns world aggro on or off. When aggro is off, monsters will never initiate a fight. Example: /imm worldaggro off /imm myaggro Turns aggro on or off for your party. When aggro is off, monsters will never initiate a fight. Example: /imm myaggro off /imm sysmsg Prints a message on the system message channel that all players connected to world to see. Example: /imm sysmsg The server will be down today from 4-6pm for routine maintenance. Thank you. /imm set wind <0-10> Sets the wind speed in the zone you are currently in. Example: /imm set time 10 /imm set weather <0-10> Sets the cloud and precipitation in the zone you are currently in. This can cause it to rain, zone, dust storm, etc. Example /imm set weather 6 /imm set time Sets the world time of day. This affects all zones. You can specify an hour in military time and an optional number of minutes. Examples: /imm set time 0 /imm set time 12 /imm set time 18 30 /imm givemonster spawnname This gives a monster template to YOU. Any spawn in the entire game is valid! For example: /imm givemonster Glorg the Sullen /imm grantmonster publicname spawnname This gives a monster template to another user. This can be used to setup a few players as dynamic quest mobs, whatever. Any spawn in the entire game is valid! For example: /imm grantmonster Exodous Crocodile /imm denymonster publicname spawnname This removes the spawn from the specified player's monster template list. IT ALSO DELETES ANY CHARACTERS THAT ARE BASED ON THE TEMPLATE!!! Make sure the player is logged off before running this command. I did just commit a fix which checks for this... so update if in doubt. It's still a good idea to make sure the player is logged off. For example: /imm denymonster Exodous Crocodile /imm listmonsters publicname This will list all the monster templates a player currently has. For example: /imm listmonsters Exodous